


Must Have Been The Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, POV Third Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikasa was lying on her bed when she heard something.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Must Have Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first story and it's a songfic (i'm sorry if it sucks). This story is based on the song called 'must have been the wind' by Alec Benjamin because I really liked that song and it was stuck in my head. 
> 
> I'm sorry if my English is bad, because English is not my first language and I hope you can enjoy this story. 
> 
> You can comment if you don't understand what I wrote or if there's been some mistakes writing in my story so I can fix it later. 
> 
> Thank you.

Mikasa was lying on her bed when she heard a voice. At first she thought that she was dreaming. But then she heard the voice of a girl and it sounded like she'd been crying. She tried to ignore it but she just couldn't. So she took an elevator to the second floor. She walked down the hall to look for the room that is above hers. Then she knocked upon the door. When a blonde girl opened the door, Mikasa asked her, "Are you okay? Cause I've been hearing you crying" 

"I think your ears are playing tricks on you" she said while zipping up the sweater to her chin.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "thanks for caring, miss, that's nice of you but I have to go back in. Wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn't hear a thing." said the girl standing before her.

"Then what is it that I've been hearing?" Mikasa asked again. 

She said "It must have been the wind".

.

Mikasa was lying on the floor of her room, when she was thinking about that girl. She just couldn't shake feeling off of her and she didn't wanna intrude cause she knew that she didn't have all the facts, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving the girl alone.

After a long fight with her feelings, Mikasa decided to check on the blonde girl once again. She took an elevator to the second floor then knocked on the door. It took a while before the girl opened the door with a confused look "Did you hear the voice again?" 

"No, I just wanna make sure that you really are okay" Mikasa said to the shorter girl.

"Well first of all, thanks for caring Miss-" 

"Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman". 

"Okay Miss Ackerman but I'm okay you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself" 

"Hmm.. Sorry to bother you then, but can I ask your name? It's creepy I know to have a stranger worrying about you and asking your name, so it's okay if you do-"

Before Mikasa could finish her question, the girl interrupted her "Annie Leonhart" she said. 

"Have a good night Miss Leonhart" and with that Mikasa left, then went to the rooftop and played 'Lean on Me' just so that Annie knows that she can lean on her. Mikasa knows exactly what she'll say when Annie showed up and to her surprise Annie suddenly showed up. 

"I just want to say sorry for being rude, though I know you had good intentions" 

"Ah, Miss Leonhart, I was expecting you to be here but definitely not that soon". 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was playing this song for you".

"Why?"

"Just so you know that you can lean on me".

"I'm not sure if I can do that".

"You can".

"No, I can't. You don't even know me".

"Then tell me about yourself".

She chuckled, "You're not playing tricks on me, are you?". 

She shook her head then said "Promise i'm not playing tricks on you, you always welcome to come in, we can stay and talk for an hour or two if you ever need a friends" 

"Thanks, I really appriciate that and maybe i could tell you about the noise someday".

"We can talk about the noise when you're ready but till then I'll say it must have been the wind".

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's some mistakes writing in my story :)
> 
> And thank you
> 
> I love y'all.


End file.
